My Symmetry
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Never in a million years did Blaine think he would find the girl of his dreams, and neither did his best friend Sebastian. But what happens when they think they are dating the same girl? One who might have a split personality, or is the explanation as to why they think it's the same girl, a much more simpler one. (Blaine & Seb - best friend story with my own OC girlfriends)
1. Prologue

_A/N : Yep, it's me again; with another new story! And I know I really shouldn't be starting yet ANOTHER new one, this is just one idea that I was not able to shake; and it's all thanks to watching blasted Hallmark movies lately, and thinking 'you know what I could definitely write for them!'.  
_

 _So anyway, I got to thinking - I really love writing Mikki and Sebastian together; but I also love writing Mikki and Blaine together. Which is then what got me thinking! What if Mikki had an identical twin sister, and one of them was with Sebastian, and the other one with Blaine!? It's truly the best of both worlds really, and I get to write a new character; one who is kind of like Mikki, but also just that little bit different too!_

 _Anyway, this first chapter is really just a little teaser and I want to put the feelers out to see what the read response is like before I fully dive into it; but knowing me you should know a lot of ideas are already floating around in my very jammed full pack head of stories!  
Obviously as you know Mikki is my own creation and she cannot be used without my permission; and of course the same goes for her twin sister, who you will get to know just a little bit in this story! And of course I don't own any of the Glee characters, I just like to play with them; and play with them I do lots!  
So please let me know what you think of this, leave me a review, fave or follow, to know you like! And always thanks for reading!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Growing up in New York City, in a well to do family; Mikayla and Madisyn Kapowski, did virtually everything together, and even as they grew into successful young women; the two of them stuck by one another through thick and thin, as one would think identical twins would.

Having both from the age of starting school attended the all girl's school, The Spence School, in Upper East New York; through to that of college at New York University together, where they were roommates for their whole four years of their degrees, Mikki's in journalism and Maddi's in art history; the two girls soon found themselves out in the real world, among that of the working and also very much so the world of dating.  
And even though both girls had dated guys throughout their high school and college years, neither of them found the guy that they could truly call the one for them; and whilst being a like in so many ways, the twins found over the years that they had very different taste in men, and thankfully never found themselves attracted to the other's at time boyfriends; even though they were often confused for each other and had to at times dodge the advances of the other's boyfriends, when they got mistaken for their sister. Of course there were perks of being a twin, especially when it came to testing the loyalty of the guy said twin sister was with, because neither Mikki or Maddi wanted their carbon copy to end up with a guy who would only in the end hurt them; because as the saying goes; you hurt one twin, the other twin is bound to feel it as well; and that was very true with both Mikki and Maddi, and the close bond that they shared.

However when it did come to guys, the girl's couldn't have had further from the other ones tastes in choosing that of someone to love.  
Mikki tended to prefer the guys who whilst liking to have fun also had a serious side to them; and Maddi was all about the guys who had fun and didn't like one who took himself too seriously, and instead would just go with the flow.

Having been out of college for two years, and both heading towards turning twenty five and for the first time ever living separate from one another due to both desiring to be closer to where they each worked; they both knew and also discussed potentially settling down with someone, but it was just finding the right someone for them; and little did they know that soon a twist of fate was going to land the perfect guy for each of them, with somewhat of a funny little twist that even as twins and all the dastardly things that had done to make sure the other's at time boyfriends were good guys, would even think of being something that could happen.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this; I know there is as yet no mention on any actual Glee characters, but it's essential to firstly set up the twins and the two of them.  
The question is who do you think is with Sebastian and who is with Blaine? And what you mainly think about the idea of this story._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading and I will catch you with another update on something soon._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on this story so far. And also apologies for the delay in getting a chapter of this actually started for real; but with so many other stories also on the go, it's like where my brain leads me to, as to which one I update first!  
So this chapter sees one of the twins, with that of the guy she ends up starting to date - and being that it's the first time I have actually really written her (that should give you a clue if you know my stories and characters, as to which twin we are seeing here), it has taken me a little time to get to a flow of writing someone who is like the other, but also just that little bit different as well in terms of what she is terms of her take on life._

 _As always, any characters you recognize from Glee; do not belong to me; but those that you don't know are that of my own free creation and cannot be used without my permission - so in this story, being both Mikki and Maddi Kapowski; the two of them being my own original creation!_  
 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Friday evening, after spending the day at his job; and after that of a very long week where he'd been working on the new album for one of the artists signed to the label of the company he produced music for; Blaine Anderson headed to the bar, where he had told his best friend of since high school and also now a fellow New Yorker, like he was; to meet him.

Walking down 1st Avenue after getting off at Lexington Station, he was heading towards Baker Street Pub; when his phone in the pants of his pocket started to ring, and stopping momentarily he pulled it from his pants, and saw on the screen that Sebastian was calling him.

"Hey bud" he said, with a laugh as he answered it. "I'm literally almost there"

"Yeah hey Blainers" came Sebastian's reply, with also that of a laugh. "Actually wasn't calling to ask where you were" he continued. "But more of a call to say sorry, I can't make it tonight as I have this huge case that I am working on and it's just completely snowballed and I have so much to get through"

"You know what they Seb" said Blaine, as he started walking again and still talking with his best friend. "All work and no play"

"I know, you keep telling me I got to loosen up a little" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh on the other end. "And I was actually really looking forward to just relaxing tonight and hanging out with you. But this is just something I can't not do"

"I understand Seb" said Blaine, as he neared the corner of where the pub they said they were going to meet and came to a stop. "It's fine, and we will catch up another time; when you're not so busy"

"Maybe we can get together next weekend, play a game of hoops or something like that" said Sebastian. "I'll be done with this by then, and that might be a good way to de stress"

"Sure, let me know" replied Blaine. "We'll talk soon, and don't work too hard"

"I won't" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And yeah talk too you soon"

"Yeah later Sebs" said Blaine with his own laugh; as Sebastian replied "Bye Blainers"; and they ended their phone call.

Sighing to himself, and not feeling as if he wanted to head back to his apartment in Chelsea, he decided that he might as well go inside and get at least one drink before making the trip home; and opening the door of the bar, walked inside and over to the counter.  
Waiting for a moment, before placing his order with the bar attendant; he looked around for a place to sit; and was thinking that maybe he would just sit at the bar, have the one drink and then head home; not wanting to look like a complete loser on his own, when he spotted a familiar blonde sitting at a table nearby with that of another girl, with brunette colored hair, and smiled to himself as he paid for and took his drink from the counter, walked over to said table.

"Britts" he said, as the girl with the blonde hair looked up from her conversation with the brunette. "Long time no see"

"Yeah, hey" replied Brittany, with a smile to him. "Sit down" she said, gesturing to the chair at the table next to her.

"Thanks" said Blaine, as he took the seat next to her. "Least now I don't feel like a complete loner here, since my friend bailed on me the last minute"

"Friend" said Brittany, with a smile and small or laugh. "Or date"

"Friend, he" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "He got stuck at work, again"

"This your best friend from back home?" asked Brittany, as Blaine gave a nod as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah it was" he replied. "Called me when I was literally almost here and said he couldn't make it"

"Well good thing I was here then having drinks with my friend" replied Brittany, with a laugh. "So that you didn't end up a complete loner"

"Yes" replied Blaine, with a laugh also and looked over to the brunette who was seated opposite Brittany and had yet to speak. "Hi, I'm Blaine"

"Hi" replied the brunette with a smile to him. "Madisyn, or rather more so Maddi as most people call me"

"Hi Madisyn, or rather Maddi" said Blaine, giving her a smile, and Maddi gave a small laugh. "Hope you don't mind me crashing yours and Brittany's talking here"

"Not at all" she replied, shaking her head. "How do you two know one another?"

"We went to Tisch together" replied Brittany, looking to her friend with a smile. "Blaine, was majoring in recorded music, and since I was doing dance; we got to know one another when I went looking for someone to mix up dance music for me"

"Wow, recorded music" replied Maddi, with a nod and looked to Blaine. "So what's it that you do with that now?"

"Work as a music mixer at Jungle City Studios" replied Blaine. "And whilst I can't divulge which artist I am currently working with; I can say that the album will be amazing when it's done"

"I'm impressed" said Maddi, with a smile. "And you know if you happen to get advance copies of said album, I'd love to check it out"

"Sure yeah okay" replied Blaine, with a smile to her also. "So how's it that you two know each other then?"

"We've known each other for years" said Brittany, with a laugh. "Ever since our days at Spence"

"So you're a private school girl, huh?" asked Blaine, looking to her with a smile; as Maddi gave a laugh and nodded.

"You say that like you know of the private school experience" said Maddi, as she took a sip of her wine; and Blaine gave a nod in return.

"I do know that" he replied, with a smile. "Although mine wasn't here in New York, but rather that of Westerville, Ohio; and Dalton Academy for Boys"

"Sounds very prestigious" replied Maddi, with a laugh as Blaine shook his head.

"It does" he said, with a laugh. "But I do think any of the schools in New York here would literally eat it for dinner, in terms of being fancy and all"

"Well that was definitely Spence" said Brittany, with a laugh. "Fancy and all; they made up take etiquette classes and all, so that we'd know what fork is for what part of a meal"

"And to this day, I still only use the one fork" said Maddi, with a laugh. "Never been anywhere, where I've had the luxury of receiving more than one pronged utensil"

"So I'm going to assume you're not a lady of high society than" said Blaine, looking to Maddi with a laugh; and she in turn shook her head.

"No, definitely not" she replied, with a smile to him. "I'm an art curator at Christie's"

"Wow" replied Blaine, looking to her; intrigued by what he was hearing from that of the brunette. "So that be like paintings and all that sort of stuff"

"That sort of stuff, yes" replied Maddi, with a laugh. "Paintings, sculptures and even on some occasions that of the odd famous celebrity pieces as well; that have been sent to be auctioned off"

"That's actually really cool" said Blaine, as he saw that both Maddi and also Brittany had finished off their drinks. "Did you girls want another drink" he asked, looking to both of them. "My shout"

"Yeah that be nice" replied Brittany, with a nod to her friend. "We both had white wines"

"Sure" said Blaine, standing from his seat and giving her a smile and then also a quick one to Maddi as well. "Two white wines, coming up" he continued, and headed back over to the bar.

"He seems nice" said Maddi, as Blaine walked away from them; and looking to her friend.

"Yeah he is nice" replied Brittany, with a nod. "See what happens when you agree to go to drinks with me, you meet cute nice friends of mine"

"Although that part was unintentional" said Maddi, with a laugh. "That just happened to be a nice coincidence"

"Uh huh" replied Brittany, with a nod. "And your all work and no play twin, well she just lucks out"

"It wasn't Miks fault" said Maddi, shaking her head. "Her boss, gave her that last minute assignment, and she could hardly refuse"

"Well, still sucks to be her now" replied Brittany, with a smile. "You should ask Blaine for his phone number" she continued, and looked over to where Blaine happened to be looking back over to where they were seated as he waited for their drinks. "Because I am pretty sure, he will probably give it to you"

"Yeah, I just might" replied Maddi, with a smile also; and the two of them continued to talk, until Blaine came back over with their drinks, the three of them talking some more; but not before end of night when Maddi and Blaine did indeed swap phone numbers, vowing to get in touch with one another soon.

* * *

 _End Note: Trying to have Maddi, not come across like Mikki; whilst still being like that of her twin sister - yeah this is a challenge for me! But I rather like that challenge! And also as well both Blaine and Sebastian, get to have Kapowski girls; so can't really argue with that logic now._

 _Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and supporting me over the last year - and I will continue as the new year of 2018 dawns upon us, be here churning out the stories!  
Have a wonderful new year, stay safe; and all the best to all my readers for the coming year!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I didn't honestly think I'd get this next chapter out as quickly as this; but it was just screaming in my head for me to write! So I did, and here it now is!  
_ _So this is the chapter where Sebastian, meets Mikki; and how they maybe sort of come to be. Now obviously none of the real drama and dating stuff is starting yet, and this is more just these first chapters are just the chance encounters between Mikki and Sebastian, and in the previous one, Maddi and Blaine; and the whole them getting to know the girls, but know at first they are twins to much later, will start more into the next chapter, to see a little bit more of Mikki and Maddi; and then start to get to the fun stuff.  
_  
 _As always, any characters you recognize from Glee, don't belong to me; and I am just playing with them. But the characters of Mikki and Maddi, do belong to me and cannot be used without my permission; as do the characters I have as Sebastian's brothers, and they too cannot be used with my permission.  
Thanks for reading, and enjoy._

 _Love, KJ  
xoxxxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

Having graduated after first studying Political Science; and then moving on to his law degree, both of which he did at Columbia University in New York; Sebastian Smythe got a job at a prestige law firm, Schuester, Sterling and Fabray in New York City, where he had moved to after leaving high school, and that of his home town in Westerville, Ohio behind.

Although, often told by that of his best friend Blaine; who he'd known since his days at the all boys school, Dalton Academy in Ohio; and also his two older brothers Jeremy and Dylan, both who were married with children, that he worked too hard and really needed to maybe think about finding someone to settle down with; he really didn't know how to at all go about even doing that, finding the whole world of online dating a little daunting and not at all how he would want to even think about meeting someone; but also then not having the time either to go out anywhere and actually meet someone, with work keeping him that of very busy.  
Heading towards his usual coffee shop, early Monday morning, after catching up with his best friend Blaine over the weekend and playing a game of basketball, with some other guys that they were friends with; and hearing him literally gush about a girl he'd met the night they were meant to meet up for drinks the week before; he wondered if he would ever feel that way about someone, and as he walked into the coffee shop, thinking to himself; he collided with that of a brunette haired girl who whilst holding her coffee was staring intently at her phone, the lid from the hot coffee popping off the cup and spilling all over him.

"Oh my god" said the brunette looking to him, as he looked to the coffee now a huge wet stain over his shirt and pants. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there at all"

"Kind of my fault as well" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh and looking to the brunette before him; and seeing a girl who stood roughly maybe at around five foot four, giving him a small smile. "I was a little away in my thoughts as well"

"Okay yeah" she replied, with a nod. "But whilst I have seemed to be that of unscathed; I really can't say the same for you"

"It's just coffee" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "It will be fine, I'm sure"

"Well all the same" said the brunette, putting her phone into her bag and pulling out a small card holder. "Please let me pay for the dry cleaning" she continued as she removed a business card and held it out to Sebastian.

"Okay, yeah if you want to" said Sebastian, taking the card and looking to the brunette who nodded her head.

"I insist that I do" she replied, with a smile to him. "And you can contact me on any of those numbers listed or email on the card"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looked to the card, and seeing that of the brunette's name. "Mikayla Kapowski"

"That's me" she replied with a small laugh. "And Mikki's fine actually" she continued. "Or you know even call me the clumsy mouse who spills coffee"

"Maybe I'll just stick with Mikki" he said, with his own laugh. "And here" he said, reaching into his own pocket to grab one of the business cards he kept in the inside of his suit jacket pocket. "Just so you know who I am"

"Thank you" said Mikki, taking the card from with a smile; and in turn looking to it. "Sebastian Smythe" she said, and then noted what was else on the card. "Oh wow, you're a lawyer, wow"

"Yeah, I am" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Only for about six months now, I just graduated and passed the bar"

"Okay yeah" replied Mikki, with her own nod. "I work as a journalist, and that's what had me so absorbed in my phone; a message from my editor on a story that I just submitted to him last night"

"I see that it says here, Mikayla Kapowski" said Sebastian, looking at the card quickly again and then to her with a smile. "Journalist for New York Tribune"

"Yes" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I really should be going" she continued with a small smile. "Or I am going to be terribly late for work"

"Let me at least buy you another coffee before you go" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "You know since I am wearing your last cup of it"

"It's fine really" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I already had two cups before I left my apartment this morning, and will no doubt have more when I get to work" she continued as Sebastian also gave a laugh. "The coffee shop just happens to be on my way to work, and well I can't resist the hot java"

"Maybe spilling the coffee on me" said Sebastian, with a smile and laugh. "Is an indication you might need to cut back on the java then"

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a smile to him and small nod. "Let me know about the dry cleaning" she said, quickly looking to her watch. "And I will pay you back, promise"

"Sure, I'll call you in a few days" said Sebastian, with a nod. "I have your number"

"You do" she replied with a nod also. "It was nice bumping into you Sebastian" she said, with a smile to him. "And I really am sorry about the coffee"

"It's okay, really" said Sebastian, with his own smile to her. "I'll talk to you soon"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod; and quickly headed out of the coffee shop and off to her work, and realizing now that he too was going to be late and that the line up for coffee was most likely going to take him a while; Sebastian also exited the coffee shop, without that of his coffee and to his work, albeit that with a now coffee stained pair of pants and shirt; thanks to a chance encounter bump in with what he could only describe as a very cute and gorgeous brunette.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

After deciding to forego his cup of coffee; Sebastian headed into the offices of Schuester, Sterling and Fabray; and upon entering the offices, the administration officer and paralegal, Santana Lopez; looked up at him.

"Have a little accident did we now?" she asked with a laugh; seeing Sebastian's coffee stained shirt and pants; and he looked to her with a small nod.

"Yeah, a girl at the coffee shop spilled her coffee on me" he replied with a smile; and Santana looked to him with her own smile and a laugh.

"Well from the look on your face, and that dopey ass grin you have" said Santana. "I'm going to take a wild stab and say that this girl, was maybe cute"

"Yeah, she was" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And I do have her number"

"Good" said Santana, with a nod and a smile spreading across her own face. "Maybe you will get laid then" she continued with a laugh, as Sebastian looked at her bewildered by her comment. "How long has the hand being doing the work for you now?"

"No, no" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I got her number" he continued, looking at the paralegal administration office, who even though he only know for a few months since he started working at the law firm; had already taken to call him out of his sex life, or more so from she could see the lack of one. "As she said she would pay for the dry cleaning, and that is why I have her number"

"Okay whatever you reckon" replied Santana, with a laugh. "But you know, I'd be not passing up a chance if I were you to get some"

"She doesn't seem to be that type of girl from what I could tell" said Sebastian, looking to Santana. "And even if she were, I'm not the kind of guy who would do that"

"You got to loosen up Smythe" said Santana, shaking her head. "Live a little" she continued, and Sebastian looked at her. "Sex can be fun, it doesn't need to be serious and a life long commitment"

"That might be how you like it Santana" he said, looking at her. "And all the girls you sleep with" he continued. "But that's not me; I don't do that"

"Believe me, you're missing out" said Santana, with a laugh.

"Yeah maybe" replied Sebastian, shrugging his shoulders with a small sigh. "I'm going to go and see if Jeff has a spare suit I can borrow for the day" he continued and started heading towards that of one of the junior partners in the law firm's office, and who he got to know at Columbia Law School; when he'd been there, with the other male being two years ahead of him and forging a friendship with.

"Just try it, maybe" said Santana, and Sebastian turned to her as he walked away. "Sex with no strings, can be fun" she said, with a smile. "And who knows what a one night stand can turn into, especially if she is the girl to literally rock your world"

"Again, no" said Sebastian, shaking his head and headed away from the paralegal administration assistant, to see if Jeff had a spare suit he could borrow for the day; before getting down to his own work that needed to be done; but still wondering if maybe Santana was right, and that he did maybe need to loosen up a little bit.

* * *

 _End Note: Obviously I wanted Sebastian and Mikki's meeting to differ from that of one in a bar, which if you know my other story where they are a couple; I have done before._

 _Anyway, let me know your thoughts and since I won't get to publish any more updates today; I will see you all in the new year!  
_

 _Love always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and so forth on this so far; and I am so far thus keeping my promise of more updates for my stories! Yay for that!  
_ _Initially the plan for this was to have be both a chapter with a Blaine part and then a Sebastian part; and there subsequent next meetings with that of Maddi and Mikki, but then I realized that it would be better to split them before bringing them together at a later point._

 _As always I don't own any characters you recognize from Glee, but if there are any other characters who you are not familiar with from the show; they do belong to me and cannot be used with my permission first!_

 _So this chapter therefore really sees, more to that of Blaine's side, with Maddi; and a little bit of Seb and Mikki sprinkled in for that of good measure; and without nothing more to say, I will let you get on with the chapter._

 _Love,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3 –

A week after having met and having exchanged phone numbers with Blaine, at the bar the night she met up with Brittany; who'd she'd known since her school days; the last thing Maddi expected, was to actually here from him. But that was seemingly the case, when one night as she sat watching the television show, Lucifer; her phone chiming to indicate a message had come through.

Looking to the message, that read; **Hi Maddi, not sure if you remember me at all; but this is Blaine from that night at the bar. The guy who crashed your catch up time with Brittany, anyway if you do recall me...then I was wondering, if maybe you would like to catch up one day for a coffee and talk some more. Let me know, hope to hear back from you soon, Blaine xo**

Smiling as she read over the message, and thinking that she did in fact like talking to Blaine that night they had met at the pub; she started composing a message back to him. _Hi Blaine, yes I do remember you. How could I forget the guy who crashed that of girl's night?! And coffee, actually sounds really great. So name the place and time; and I will see you there! Mads xo_

Turning back to the episode of the show, that was still playing on the screen before her; she only half this timed paid attention to it, as she waited to hear back from Blaine, on what could possibly be that of a maybe first date.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

Getting the courage the following week, to finally text the girl that he'd met at the bar when he and Sebastian were meant to catch up for drink; after having spent the evening looking over that of a lot of photos, that his older brother Cooper, who along with his wife Peyton; had sent him of their daughter Meaghan; who had been born a few months earlier, he finally summed up the courage to text the number of the girl that had not left his mind ever since he'd met her.

After having sent the message, he was shocked when a reply came through; only mere minutes after he'd sent his off, that read. _Hi Blaine, yes I do remember you. How could I forget the guy who crashed that of girl's night?! And coffee, actually sounds really great. So name the place and time; and I will see you there! Mads xo  
_  
Smiling as he composed back a message to her, he silently thanked his best friend; for not showing up that night, so that he was able to talk with that of the girl he was now replying to. **Okay awesome. How about Sunday, we can meet up for brunch? There is a great place called "Citizens of Chelsea", W 25** **th** **St. We could meet up there, say at 11?" Blaine xo**

Hitting enter of the message, and smiling as he did; his phone beeped immediately; and he saw a message from Sebastian come through; and tapped on the one from his best friend. **_Hey B, so we still on for catching up with the guys tomorrow and playing some ball? Let me know!_**

Chuckling to himself to as he started typing back a message to his best friend, he was glad to see that the guy he'd know for many years; was finally stopping that of either his intense studying like he done in high school and college through to that of law school; and now also what he did with work, to stop and actually relax for a bit. **Hey Seb, yep we are still on! I'll text the other guys and tell them. Usual courts, tomorrow at 10!  
**  
Sending off that message, he was just about to place his phone down, to go and do something else that he needed doing; when it beeped once more, and he looked at the screen to see that another reply from Maddi had come through. _I don't know that place, but it sounds good anyway! I will see there at 11, Sunday. Mads xo_

Smiling as he quickly typed back a reply, **It's a date, see you then xoxo.,** and then hitting send, thinking he may have been a little excessive of the last 'xoxo' there, he shrugged it off, and then went to do what else he needed too; all whilst thinking about his brunch date in two days, with the girl he'd not been able to get off his mind.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

Meeting up with Sebastian on Saturday morning, and a few other friends that they had met and made upon moving to New York; Nick Duval who had studied media with Blaine at Tisch, and Robbie who'd gone to law school with Sebastian; the four guys played a few games of two on two basketball, before parting ways; with Blaine and Sebastian, choosing afterward to grab some lunch together, and walking through Central Park, which was located near that of Sebastian's apartment and where also they would catch up to play ball; the two guys were eating the hot dogs that they had bought and were talking; or more so Sebastian was listening to his best friend gush about the girl he'd met the other night, when they'd meant to catch up for drinks and who he was going out for brunch with the next day.

"Sounds like you're already planning your wedding to this girl, in your head" said Sebastian, looking to his friend with a laugh; and stopping the tirade of talk that he was doing. "You seriously have not shut up about her for the past fifteen minutes"

"I am not thinking that at all" replied Blaine, looking to his best friend with a laugh also and shaking his head. "But you know how it's just so easy sometimes to talk with a girl, and you just feel like this instant connection" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him quickly shaking his head; having never felt that instant connection with any of the girls he'd dated in high school and college. "That's what it's like with Maddi"

"Hmm, can't say I'd even know what that would even be like to know is happening" said Sebastian, with a sigh. "I don't tend to meet many girls doing what I do" he continued. "And there definitely wasn't that connection you to speak of with any of my other girlfriends"

"You never gave stalker girl a chance, back when we were in high school" said Blaine, with a laugh and Sebastian glared at his best friend. "She could have been your one, and you blew it"

"No, no way" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "She was totally delusional, and to be quite honest really scary" he continued. "There is no way, I'd ever go anywhere near her"

"Maybe try the online dating thing then" said Blaine, as he quickly walked over to a bin and threw his paper container and napkin into it, now that he'd finished eating. "You never know who you may meet on there"

"Yeah, I don't know about that" replied Sebastian, looking to his friend, as he too threw his now empty container and napkin to the bin. "People can tell so many lies on there" he continued, shaking his head. "That I'd be terrified to find out that the person I am talking to, and maybe even possibly starting to like; isn't at all the person I thought they were"

"Well you got to try something" said Blaine, with a small chuckle. "Otherwise, you're going be the guy who is always going to be the third wheel, or whatever else depending on how many couples it is"

"You sound like Dyl and Jere" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "They're always on my case, about finding someone as well"

"For once, I am going to have to agree with your brothers" said Blaine, with a smile and Sebastian looked to him with a frown. "And you know it's a rare thing for me to agree with those two knuckleheads; especially Jeremy"

"Yeah, that it is" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "I just don't know if I am ever going to find that one person, who I can see myself truly happy with"

"Well if things go well with Maddi" said Blaine, looking to her friend with a smile. "I will ask her if she has any single friends, that she thinks my workaholic best friend may potentially like"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Best friends marrying best friends" he continued with a laugh. "That actually sounds kind of cool, if it were to happen"

"It does" said Blaine with a nod also, and the two guys continued to talk some more before heading off back to their own apartments; one wondering if he'd ever get that happy feeling of being with someone, and the other thinking maybe he had finally found that one person that could truly be it for them.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

Catching up with her identical twin sister, that of Saturday morning for what had come to be a standing breakfast meet up for them, ever since they'd moved into their own apartments; Maddi and Mikki were seated in the Upper East Cafe, located not far from either of their apartments; talking and eating the breakfasts they'd both ordered and drinking along with it their coffee of choice.

"I really do have to thank you for not turning up that night when we were meant to get drinks with Britts" said Maddi, looking to her twin sister with a smile; as she ate some of the avocado toast with scrambled eggs that she'd ordered.

"Oh and why is that, Mads?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she too took a bite of her own breakfast consisting of Belgian Waffle. "Did it give time for Britts and you, to talk about me?"

"Well there was that, yes" said Maddi, with a nod as she took a sip of her coffee. "And we do both think you need to tell your boss, that you do need to have a life outside of work" she continued, as Mikki gave a little sigh along with a nod. "But more so, it meant that I was able to talk with this guy who is a friend of Britts, who came over and sat with us, after his best friend who he was meeting wasn't able to turn up" she said, with a smile, as Mikki looked to her with interest piqued. "Without him thinking my identical twin sister, is more his type and he'd rather be talking with her"

"That would never happen" said Mikki, looking to her sister and shaking her head. "You've always had that confidence out of the two of us, when it comes to guys and dating and all that" she continued with a small sigh as she took a sip of coffee. "Compared to you I'm just a wallflower"

"That's not true at all" replied Maddi, shaking her head. "You're the one who had the more serious boyfriends in high school and college" she continued as she took another bite of her breakfast. "And I was the one who didn't"

"Well you did always tend to go for the bad boys, now" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Need I remind you of Hunter, who when he found out we were twins; suggested a threesome"

"Yeah, that was kind of gross" said Maddi, with a nod. "Never, ever would I go there"

"Me either" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "So this guy then?" she asked. "What's he like and all that?"

"He's a music producer" replied Maddi, with a smile to her sister. "And he and Brittany know one another from Tisch" she continued. "And since his friend, who like you were unable to make it that night, couldn't come along and left him in the lurch at the last minute; he came and sat with the two of us"

"Yes, we've established that already" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looking to her sister. "What I want to know, is about this guy?" she asked, with a smile. "What else besides he's a music producer, do you even know about him?"

"I know his name is Blaine" said Maddi, with a nod. "And he's from Ohio, and went to an all boys school there" she continued. "And that he's working on some top secret artist recording, but can't say as to who it is"

"Oh you found out so much" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Clearly it was love at first sight"

"I wouldn't go as far as to saying it was that" replied Maddi, with a laugh also. "But we did talk some more about you know stuff and just stuff in general" she said with a smile. "And we may of as well exchanged phone numbers at the end of the night, and are meeting up for brunch tomorrow morning"

"So now you tell me the good part" said Mikki, looking to her sister with a laugh and shaking her head. "You couldn't have lead off with that part, where you tell me you have a date tomorrow; instead of stringing that of your identical counterpart along like that"

"You know me always the dramatic" said Maddi, with a smile and Mikki gave a nod; agreeing with that of her identical twin sister.

"Well you will have to ring me after it" said Mikki, looking to her. "And tell me all about it" she continued. "Leaving out no details"

"I may leave some things out" replied Maddi, with a small smile. "For instance, you know I do not kiss and tell" she continued with a small laugh; and Mikki looked to her with a laugh also.

"The fact that you are already thinking about kissing this guy" said Mikki, with a smile of her own. "Tells me that you may just like him a little more than you are letting on"

"Maybe" replied Maddi, with a smile also. "But like said, I won't tell all"

"Yeah okay" said Mikki, with a laugh; and the two sisters finished up their breakfasts and went home their own separate ways, with Maddi promising to tell Mikki about her date after she'd been on it; leaving out of course that of the stuff she did want to keep to herself, as whilst the girls were close in many aspects of their lives; the need to know intimate details about that of each other's love lives was something that they wished not to know.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

The next day, getting to Citizens on Chelsea, a little before eleven o'clock; when he was meant to be meeting Maddi, Blaine waited out front for the brunette; and took to looking to his phone, and saw a message had come through from Sebastian, when he'd being heading to the cafe for brunch. **_Good luck with the date today! Hope it goes well for you. Talk soon, Seb.  
_**  
Giving a laugh, as he started to type back a message, he hoped that what his best friend had said there would be true, and that it would go well. **Thanks, so do I. And promise stands too, if goes well with me and her, I will ask if she has any single friends. Talk to you soon, B  
**  
Hitting send on the message and giving a little sigh as he pocketed his cell phone, he looked up just as he saw Maddi approaching towards him; and smiled.

"Hi" he said, as the brunette walked over to him.

"Hi" she replied, nearing him. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, the train I was on was a little late"

"No, it's fine" said Blaine, shaking his head. "I only just got here myself"

"Okay, that's good" said Maddi, with a small laugh. "I didn't want to think you'd been waiting there for over ten minutes or something and I wasn't going to turn up"

"No, I wasn't" replied Blaine, looking to her with a laugh also. "And I get the feeling that you're not the type to just bail on someone like that"

"I'm not, no" said Maddi, shaking her head. "So do we want to go in"

"Sure, let's go and grab something to eat" said Blaine, with a nod and smile to her; as he opened the door and let Maddi walk in first, and then walked in behind her. "We can talk some more, without that of a nosy blonde interrupting us every few sentences"

"Yes, that be good" replied Maddi, with a laugh; and the two of them went and sat, ordered some coffee and also that of food; and got to know one another just that little bit better.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter, and how it's going with making Maddi and Mikki that of similar but different to one another!? Of course I am now use to writing Blaine and Sebastian, and with both of them being with Mikki. So the idea that Blaine, is with someone who is that of similar to Mikki; but not her and shares some traits, does pose a slight challenge._

 _Anyway, next chapter will go more to the meeting again of Sebastian and Mikki; and I endeavor to have that up shortly! Oh and kudos to you if you get my reference into who I am basing 'crazy stalker girl' on (and if you've read my other stories in progress on here in the verse where Mikki and Seb are together, then you may get the reference as to who!)_ _  
_

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you all again soon!  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows/faves on the last chapter; as well as those who have author fave/followed me as well. This chapter sees the next part to the side with Sebastian and Mikki; and ultimately the last chapter as to where the girls don't realize they are dating best friends, and the guys don't know they are dating identical twins. All I will say is the next chapter the fun will really start!_

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Having ran into, and ultimately spilling her coffee over him; a few days before, after not hearing from said guy in regards to the dry cleaning bill; Mikki was sitting absently watching television on Wednesday evening, and grabbing her cell phone, along with the business card she'd received from them, sent through a quick text message. _Hi Sebastian, this is Mikki; you may recall me as the clumsy mouse from the coffee shop who split her coffee over you. Anyway, I haven't heard from you in regards to the dry cleaning bill and was wondering what I owe you? Let me know, Mikki._

Sighing as she sent off the message, she saw a message from Maddi come through; who so it seemed was actually kind of smitten with the guy she had met up with breakfast for the weekend just gone, and who she was planning to go out with again on Friday night as well. **_Do you think it's too much? That outfit?_** read the message, and Mikki looked to the photo with a laugh; knowing that even if she did have an opinion on it, her twin sister would think she was being slightly prudish. _Question is, do you? And I know the answer, already is no. Just do it, Mads...if you like this guy, and if he likes you; then I am sure he will love it too!_

Looking back to the television, and the episode of 'Suits' that was playing on it; her phone beeped again, and she looked it to see a message back from Sebastian; that read, **Hi Mikki, yes I do recall and please do not think anything of it. The dry cleaning bill was that of very minimal and I don't expect you to pay for it. Thanks though for the offer though. Sebastian**

"Okay" said Mikki, as she placed her phone down next to her on the sofa; and looking to the address of the business card that she had, knew what she had to do; as she wasn't going to have this little blimp riding on her conscience.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

Sitting on a Wednesday night, going through that of some latent paperwork for work that he'd not gotten around to doing that day; he was pulled out of his highlighting of the relevant information, when his phone beeped, indicating that a message had come through; and picking up his phone and placing down the highlighter, he looked to it to see a message from the girl who'd run into the week prior and ultimately split her coffee on him. _Hi Sebastian, this is Mikki; you may recall me as the clumsy mouse from the coffee shop who split her coffee over you. Anyway, I haven't heard from you in regards to the dry cleaning bill and was wondering what I owe you? Let me know, Mikki._

Thinking for a moment, and knowing that he didn't want her to feel obliged to pay for the dry cleaning of his suit; when he kind of felt responsible for the incident, he started typing a reply.  
 **Hi Mikki, yes I do recall and please do not think anything of it. The dry cleaning bill was that of very minimal and I don't expect you to pay for it. Thanks though for the offer though. Sebastian.  
** Hitting enter on his message, and placing his phone back down; he sighed to himself as he picked back up the highlighter, went back to working on his work, before turning in for the night.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

The next day, during her lunch break; deciding to head to the law office where Sebastian worked, so that she was able to pay him back for the dry cleaning costs. Mikki gave a sigh as after walking through the lobby of the building to where the elevators were and getting up to the floor; headed to the left of the floor, after stepping out; upon seeing that it was in that direction the law firm she needed to be heading to was located at.

Opening the large glass door and walking over to where a woman aged around the same as her, sat at the large desk, she took a deep breath and approached her with a smile.

"Hi, I was wondering if I'd be able to see Sebastian Smythe please" she said, looking to the other woman seated behind the desk. "If he's available that is?"

"That depends what you mean by available?" asked Santana, looking to her with a smile. "Is this in regards to an appointment you have with him?"

"Umm no" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I don't have an appointment with him" she continued a Santana looked to her raising her eyebrows. "I actually came to pay him"

"Pay him" she asked before her, a smile crossing her face that one could Mikki would almost call a look of wanting to know more one. "Is this for services rendered?"

"No, of course not" said Mikki, wondering what this woman before her was possibly thinking she might be. "I ran into him the other week with my coffee, and I offered to pay for the dry cleaning"

"Oh, so you're that girl then?" replied Santana, with a laugh; and picked up the phone near to her. "Give me a moment"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a small nod; thankful that the other woman was now seeing to try and be helpful; and looked to her as she tapped her fingers on the desk, a smile on her face.

"Yes, hello Sebastian" said Santana, to him on the phone; and listening to him say something on the end, continued. "Uh huh, okay. There is someone out here to see you"; and with a smile looked to Mikki. "No, I don't have that information" she said with a laugh. "Why don't you come out here and see for yourself, huh?"

Looking at the woman, on the phone and thinking her phone manner was a little that of unprofessional in talking with her work colleagues, Mikki frowned; as Santana gave a laugh. "Yes, okay. I will" she said. "See you in a moment"; and hanging up the phone, looked to Mikki. "He will be right, out"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a small nod, as Santana gave a small chuckle; all whilst smiling as she did; and hearing that of a male voice, Mikki looked and saw Sebastian walking, his focus directly on that of the other woman, and ask. "Why don't you have the information, such as that"

"Because" she replied, with a smile to him and pointed towards Mikki. "I rather thought you'd like the surprise of who it is"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a frown; and looked to Mikki, giving a slight laugh when he did see who it was before him. "Umm hi"

"Hi Sebastian" said Mikki, with a small laugh also.

"Yeah, Mikki right" he said; and she gave a nod. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I know you said last night in that message that I sent you" she replied with a small smile to him. "That there was no need for me to pay for your dry clean bill; but I do feel really terrible about it" she continued. "So I do hope you will let me pay it"

"Okay, umm yeah wow" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looked at her; before quickly looking back to Santana who had a bemused look on her face.

"So here is thirty dollars" said Mikki, reaching into the handbag she had with her and taking out her purse and grabbing out the bills, holding them then out to Sebastian. "I think that should be more than enough to cover it"

"Umm, yeah it definitely is" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Thank you" he said, giving a smile as he took the money from her, and quickly shoved it into his pants pocket.

"Okay, well umm I should go" said Mikki, with a small smile to him. "I'm on my lunch break from work, and need to be getting back to it" she continued and quickly looked to Santana on the desk, who was still watching what was happening before her rather that of intently, before turning back to Sebastian. "It was nice seeing you again Sebastian, bye"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod and went to walk away. "Did you maybe want to have dinner with me Saturday night?" he asked, and Mikki turned from about to head away and out the door and looked at him.

"Dinner" said Mikki, looking to him and Sebastian gave a small nod.

"Unless that was presumptuous of me" he said. "And you already have a boyfriend, and I have made a huge idiot of myself here"

"I don't have a boyfriend" replied Mikki, shaking her head; as Sebastian looked at her with a nod, a smile forming on his face. "So dinner, would be nice"

"That's great" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile; as Mikki also gave him a smile as well. "Not that you don't have a boyfriend" he continued. "But more rather about dinner"

"Yes, I got what you mean there" replied Mikki, with a laugh, as Sebastian gave a nod also with a small laugh as well. "So did you want to maybe book somewhere?" she asked. "And then you can send me through the details of when and where?"

"Sure, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "I can do that"

"Okay great" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I will see you for dinner, Saturday night then"

"Yeah, you will" said Sebastian, with a smile also. "I'll let you know as soon as I can the details"

"Sure, I should really get going" said Mikki. "Talk to you soon"

"Of course" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and smile to him, before she headed out of the office; Sebastian watching her head over to and getting on the elevator; before turning back to head to his office.

"So that's who you've been visualizing for the past couple of days" said Santana, with a smile to him. "When you've been jacking yourself off?"

"What no" replied Sebastian, looking to the woman before him. "Do you always have to be so crass and dirty minded"

"Hmm, I do" replied Santana with a nod. "And can't say I wouldn't get off to her either" she continued with a smile. "She is rather cute, and I can see why you do like her and want to go there"

"I don't want to go anywhere" said Sebastian, looking to Santana. "Other than that of dinner with her" he continued. "Since I told her she didn't have to pay for my dry cleaning; and I am therefore going to use that money to take her out instead"

"Awww, isn't that romantic now" said Santana, with a laugh. "But I hate to tell you the only thing thirty bucks will get you, is maybe a pizza and some drinks; nothing more"

"Well of course I am going to pay for the rest of it" replied Sebastian looking to her. "And also as well I would appreciate it, if you were to keep your nose out of my business"

"If my nose wasn't" said Santana, looking at him. "You wouldn't be on the way now to potentially getting that dick of yours working the way it's meant to again" she continued with a smile. "And just so you know, I prefer my payment of thanks in that of one hundred dollar bills"

"Yep, keep dreaming about that one Santana" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'm going to go and book this dinner for Mikki and I" he continued and went to walk away; and saw the black hair woman go to say something, but held his hand up as to silence her. "And I don't want to hear anymore of your comments"

"Okay fine, no more comments" said Santana, with a laugh as Sebastian walked away. "Just thank me when you get laid then" and chuckling to herself as she heard Sebastian muttering about her being an evil person, she got back to work; thinking maybe things did indeed have a funny way of working out, and that Sebastian now might indeed find that one person he truly needed to find in his life.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

Having gotten a message from Sebastian on the Thursday evening, saying they would go out for dinner at Gramercy Tavern; on the Saturday evening for dinner.

After meeting up with Maddi, as she did every Saturday morning, for breakfast; and telling her identical twin sister of her pending date; she was now in the throes of her wardrobe with her, getting help to choose what to wear tonight, along with that of a handful of clothes that her sister had also bought over; who when had found out about the pending date for Mikki, had declared that she maybe didn't have anything that was fancy enough for the restaurant that she was being taken too.

"You seriously need to invest in some more clothes" said Maddi, as she moved hangers along in her sister's wardrobe, and looking to the items of clothing that Mikki owned. "So much black and grey, and clothes of the same kind of design" she said, as she picked up one of the many black pencil skirts from the rack. "How many of these do you need?"

"It's business like" replied Mikki, looking to her sister with a laugh. "I'm not exactly in the line of work, where bright colors are the look of saying I'm a professional journalist"

"Yes, but a little fun every now and then" said Maddi, looking to her also as she placed the skirt back to the wardrobe. "And a bit of color won't hurt you"

"I like my wardrobe" replied Mikki, with a small sigh as she sat to her bed. "And I'm not ever sure if this date tonight is a good idea"

"What, no" said Maddi, shaking her head and going to sit next to her sister on the bed, and placing her arm around her shoulder. "Don't think that" she continued giving her a smile. "It's a good thing, and besides; your first date with a guy you literally spill coffee over, is at a really fancy restaurant"

"Yeah, too fancy" said Mikki, looking to her sister. "It's like he's trying way too hard to impress me"

"So" replied Maddi, with a laugh. "I'd be relishing it" she continued with a smile. "After all my second date with Blaine, wasn't even that fancy"

"Well maybe you should go out with Sebastian then tonight as well" said Mikki, looking to her sister. "Since you seem to like the idea of it" she continued, and Maddi looked at her twin sister. "It's not like he'd even know the difference, considering we are identical"

"No, no way" replied Maddi, standing up. "We are not doing a twin thing" she continued, and picked up a little white lacey jumpsuit that was next to her on the bed, and holding it out to Mikki. "I know this isn't good for tonight, but coffee date definitely" she said, with a smile. "Keep it in the wardrobe"

"Yeah, fine" replied Mikki, with a nod as she stood and grabbed a hanger, from her wardrobe and put the lacey jumpsuit to it. "Don't you also have this in black as well"

"I do" said Maddi, with a laugh and stood up, and went back to looking in Mikki's wardrobe also. "But I figure you're the more pure of the two of us" she said, with a smile to her sister. "So white works better for you"

"So you don't think I should bail on this date tonight then" said Mikki, looking to her sister; and Maddi shook her head.

"Definitely not" she replied. "From what you have said of this guy, he sounds like he's a total sweetheart" she continued. "Especially since you did actually spill your coffee on him; and he then not wanting anything in return from you in regards to that"

"Except he did ask me out" said Mikki, with a small laugh; and Maddi gave a nod.

"That's not a bad thing, Mik" she replied, with a smile to her; and took a red dress from the wardrobe. "Now this is more like it" she said, with a laugh. "This is sexy but also tasteful as well; perfect dress for wearing tonight"

"You think so?" asked Mikki, looking at the dress and then her sister.

"I don't think it is" replied Maddi, with a laugh. "I know it is" she continued. "And you are going to make Sebastian want you so bad in this, believe me"

"Well I hope that's not the case" said Mikki. "Considering it is a first date, and I'm not even sure if I like the guy yet" she continued, as she took the dress from her sister, and stripping off the clothes she was wearing and put it on.

"Hmm stunning" said Maddi, with a nod and looking to her sister with a smile. "Now some strappy heels to go with the dress, a cute bag" continued Maddi, looking back to the wardrobe. "Then some nice subtle sexy makeup and hair, and you my twinny; are good to go and knock the socks off this guy"

"Okay, yeah let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here Mads" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she took a pair of strappy black heels from her wardrobe and sat to the bed and started putting them on. "One date, does not mean a lifetime"

"No, but it could potentially be the start to one" said Maddi, with a smile to her; and then continued to help Mikki get ready, before she headed off to meet Sebastian, for their first date.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

Getting to the restaurant a little before seven and when their reservation was; Mikki waited out front for Sebastian, and glancing to the watch the she wore on her right wrist; saw that it was a couple minutes too, and started to think that maybe Sebastian wasn't going to show up, and going to get her cell phone from her bag, to text Maddi and tell her that she wasn't doing this and she was leaving, upon going to start typing the message; she felt a hand to her shoulder and her name spoken.

Turning to see Sebastian, beside her; she gave a small laugh, and placed her phone back to her handbag. "Hi Sebastian"

"Yeah hi Mikki" he replied, with his own smile. "You look amazing"

"Thanks" she replied with a small smile of her own. "You also"

"Hmm, thank you" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "You'd never guess that this girl the other week spilt coffee all over this suit"

"That's that suit?" asked Mikki; as Sebastian, gave a nod. "Wow, I need to know your dry cleaners" she continued with a laugh. "Because that's truly amazing, that they were able to get out that coffee"

"Indeed" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Shall we go inside?" he asked gesturing to the restaurants front door. "And we can talk some more in there?"  
"Sure, lets" said Mikki, with a nod; and Sebastian walked over to the door, opening it and then holding it open for Mikki to walk in, before walking in himself; so that the two of them were able to hopefully, maybe get to know one another a little better.

* * *

 _End Note: Naturally as I have said before I want the twins, to come off as that little bit different to one another; and as you can clearly see here, Maddi is more confident to that of Mikki being the shy one.  
Anyway, thanks always as reading, and like I said the next chapter; is where the fun begins to begin!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N - Sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter of this up; but with so many other stories on the go, it just fell into the waste pile in a way.  
_ _So anyway, this chapter sees realization from Mikki and Maddi; that they are dating guys who happen to be best friends, and for a little while are just going to have some fun with the fact that they are that of identical twins, and try and see if the loyalties of the guys that each of them like, is that of true and honest.  
_

 _As always any characters you recognize from the show don't belong to me and I am just borrowing them to play with. But the characters of Mikki and Maddi, do belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Finally making a time to catch up with one another, after what had been a busy couple of weeks for both of them; with that of their jobs and also new relationships for both of them. Blaine and Sebastian, were around at Blaine's apartment on a Friday evening, having made plans to watch a few movies, that they hadn't yet had a chance to see, and had really been wanting too.

"So tell me more about this girl, you've been seeing" said Blaine and looking to his best friend as he grabbed another slice of pizza; the two of them eating before starting to get into watching the movies.

"Yeah, Mikki" replied Sebastian, with a small smile. "She's actually really amazing" he continued as he also grabbed another slice of pizza. "There's just something about her that is, I don't know, yeah"

"I would say, you Bas" said Blaine, with a laugh and looking to his best friend. "Might actually really like this girl"

"I do, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod whilst smiling with a laugh. "I can't describe how being with her feels" he continued, looking to his friend. "But I just know it feels really, right"

"Hmm" said Blaine, with a nod. "That's exactly the way I feel about Maddi" he continued, with a smile. "It just feels so right"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And what are the odds, huh?" he asked, as he took a small bite of pizza. "That we'd end up dating girls with similar names"

"I do agree that is kind of freaky" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "And you know what" he continued. "We should see if they are free tomorrow, and the four of us can have lunch together"

"That be good" said Sebastian, with a nod. "We should totally do that" he continued.

"Uh huh" said Blaine, with a nod also. "Can't have our possible girlfriends, hating on one another or anything like that"

"Nope, can't have that" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Last thing we need is to have maybe girlfriends, who can't stand the idea of my best friends girl"

"Hey, no matter what though" said Blaine, looking to his best friend with a laugh. "It's still bro's over hoes"

"Yeah okay" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "But can we not refer to them as hoes?" he asked, looking to his best friend. "I think we're past that teenage mentality where we think that"

"Well, just know" said Blaine, looking to Sebastian, with a smile. "I am never going to choose a girl over that of my friendship with you"

"Yeah, me either" replied Sebastian, shaking his head; and the two of them finished off their pizza, and then texted the girl that they were each seeing, and after getting replies from both of them, confirming that of the lunch date tomorrow; watched the movies that they were planning to watch that evening.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

Saturday morning, after having confirmed with Blaine to meet him and his best friend; and that of the girl his best friend was also seeing, knowing that she also had a standing brunch date with her twin sister, she called up Mikki a little after eight in the morning.

"Hey, hi morning" came Mikki's voice, upon answering the call. "I was actually just going to call you"

"There's that twin thing" said Maddi, with a laugh. "In play once again" she continued, as she threaded a large hoop through the ear, that she did not have her cell phone currently at. "So I was actually ringing to cancel brunch with you" said Maddi, as she quickly changed ears, and put her earring into the other ear. "I hope that's okay"

"Umm that's weird" replied Mikki, with a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Cause I was actually going to ring you for the exact same reason"

"Really?" asked Maddi, with a laugh; as Mikki replied "Uh huh" on the other end.

"Okay, yeah that's weird" said Maddi, with a laugh as she walked out or her bedroom and over to her sofa and took a seat. "So why were you cancelling on it?"

"Oh, I umm have a kind of date; I guess you could say" replied Mikki. "With Seb, and also his best friend and his best friend's new girlfriend apparently" she continued. "He texted me and asked me last night and I said yes. I hope that's okay?"

"Umm yeah" said Maddi, thinking for a moment. "Miks, where is this little double date taking place?" she asked, finding it weird that she'd also gotten a message from Blaine last night, proposing the exact same thing, with that of Blaine's best friend and his new girlfriend.

"Piccolo Cafe" replied Mikki, on the other end of the phone. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Blaine, texted me last night also" replied Maddi, leaning back on her sofa. "And also asked how would I feel about having lunch with his best friend, and his new girlfriend; and it's at the exact same cafe"

"Twelve o'clock meet time?" asked Mikki, as Maddi replied a "Yep, the one on Madison Avenue"

"Umm yeah, that's where I am meeting Seb and other two people who will be there" said Mikki, as Maddi gave out a sigh.

"Miks" she said, as toyed with the earring in the ear that was not with the phone beside it. "Do you think it's possible that we're dating best friends?"

"Maybe, I don't know" replied Mikki on the other end.

"Okay, yeah" said Maddi, with a nod; even though she knew her twin sister wasn't able to see this. "This is too much to talk over the phone" she continued. "I'll be at your apartment soon, and we can talk properly then"

"Okay, yeah I'll see you soon Mads" replied Mikki; and the two of them ending the phone call; Maddi grabbed her bag and keys, and headed over to her twin sister's apartment, to talk about how maybe possibly that they were dating that of two best friends.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

Seated in that of Mikki's apartment, both of them each with a cup of coffee; that Maddi had grabbed on her way over to her twin's apartment; the two girls were trying to figure out if they were dating best friends, and had not yet realized it.

"So where is Sebastian from?" asked Maddi, looking to her twin sister as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Ohio" replied Mikki, with a nod, as she also took a sip of her own coffee. "What about Blaine?"

"Not going to believe this" said Maddi, shaking her head. "But Ohio as well"

"Boys school?" asked Mikki, looking to his sister, as Maddi gave a small nod.

"Yes, private one" she replied, with a small sigh. "That was one of the first things he and I spoke about when we met" she continued. "That we were both private school kids"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a nod and a sigh also. "So how can we be sure, that they even know one another?" she continued. "It could just be some coincidental fluke"

"Could be" replied Maddi, with a nod as she grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and went on to Facebook. "But let's just look shall we"

"You have Blaine as a friend on Facebook?" asked Mikki, looking to her sister; and Maddi quickly shook her head.

"No I haven't added him as yet" she replied. "But I will admit that I have done a little stalking of his profile" she continued. "I found him through Brit's friend list"

"I bet you have" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as Maddi found Blaine's profile and looked through that of his photos and posts that were shared to public. "And it's probably not easy for him to find yours on there, since your name is set to Maddi Grace"

"Well I could say the same about you Mikki Anne" she replied, with a laugh and looking to her twin sister.

"Mine is for a reason" said Mikki, with a nod. "I don't want people who read my articles to be searching for me on there" she continued. "What's your excuse for it?"

"Umm maybe because I got sick and fed up with creeps messaging me and asking if I know Kelly?" said Maddi, shaking her head. "The do know she's not a real person, right?"

"Probably not" said Mikki, shaking her head also. "Some people just can't separate reality from that of not real"

"Hmm, well this is a photo of Blaine" said Maddi, tapping on it to enlarge it. "With two of his friends, although it doesn't say as to who they are" she continued and turned her phone to show Mikki; her twin sister, looking to the phone and giving a nod.

"That would be Sebastian" said Mikki, looking to her and pointing to him in the photo that was on Blaine's profile and currently showing on her sister's phone.

"He's cute" said Maddi, with a small smile, looking to the photo also, as Mikki blushed ever so slightly and Maddi gave a laugh. "And this here, would be Blaine" she said, pointing to that of Blaine in the photo, and Mikki gave a nod.

"He's nice looking too" said Mikki, and Maddi looked to her twin sister with a smile. "He is, yes" she replied.

"So we've confirmed that we're dating guys who are best friends then" said Maddi, and Mikki looked to her twin sister with a nod.

"I think it's a safe assumption to make, yes" she replied. "Does Blaine know you have a twin sister?"

"I've said I have sisters" replied Maddi, looking to her. "Just after the whole thing with Hunter back in school" she continued. "I don't tend to mention right up front that I am one of an identical pair"

"I haven't told Sebastian either" said Mikki, shaking his head. "Again, we've spoke of siblings and that, and that we both have them" she continued, looking to her twin with a nod. "Just not that I have a person who looks exactly like me as that of a sister"

"Yeah" replied Maddi, a smiling forming on her face. "You know this could actually work to our advantage"

"What do you mean work to our advantage?" asked Mikki, looking to her identical twin sister. "You're not possibly thinking what I think you are thinking are you?" she asked. "And we do the whole twin switch" she said, as Maddi looked at her with a smile and gave a nod. "Mads, no; we're not in high school anymore" she continued. "And I honestly don't think I could make anyone believe that I was you now; and I certainly don't think it's something we should consider doing"

"Well whilst, I do think the twin switch is a good idea" she replied, looking to her sister. "As it does let each of us know how genuine said guys' feelings towards twin sister is" she continued. "And maybe, just for now we test them in other ways"

"How is this even going to even work" said Mikki, looking to her sister. "They're going to talk and realise that we have the same last name"

"Blaine, doesn't actually know my last name" replied Maddi, with a little laugh. "He's never asked for it, and I haven't divulged it" she continued. "So we're safe there"

"You're dating someone" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And they don't know your last name" she said, shaking her head. "But you do know his"

"Well that's because I was able to find his Facebook page" said Maddi, with a nod. "And that's only through Brittany that I did"

"Still think it's really weird" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "To not divulge to a person you could potentially like, what your last name is" she continued. "It's like you're hiding stuff"

"It's not that" said Maddi, shaking her head. "And besides Blaine not knowing does bode well for us to be able to do this" continued Maddi, with a smile to her twin sister. "If he was aware my last name was Kapowski, and Sebastian makes note of you also being a Kapowski; then this would not work"

"And how is this going to work exactly?" asked Mikki, looking to her sister with a sigh. "This better not be anything that is going to make me potentially lose a great guy"

"Mik, trust me on this, 'kay" replied Maddi, with a smile to her. "Now here's the plan", and looking to her twin sister, with a small nod; Mikki listened to what the idea her identical twin sister had was, before only one of them then headed off for the lunch date with Blaine and Sebastian; and putting into play step one of what was the test of the loyalties of Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe, to that of the identical Kapowski girls.

#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY##SYMMETRY#

Stopping a few shop fronts away from Piccolo, where she the two of them were meant to be meeting the two guys; Mikki grabbed her cell phone from her bag and sent a quick message off to her twin sister, to let her know that she was nearly there, and she would therefore need to be calling in a few minutes to let Blaine know that she was unfortunately unable to attend as something had come up urgently with work.

"I really hope you know what you're doing Mads" she said, to herself as she pushed send on the message and then placing the phone back into her bag, started heading to where she'd agreed to meet Sebastian for lunch.

Wearing that of the white lace jumpsuit, that Maddi had given her a few weeks ago; she saw Sebastian, and the guy from the photo that she'd seen just this morning, and know to be Blaine; standing out front of Piccolo, talking; and taking a deep sigh and trying to make herself feel confidence in the likelihood that was about to unfold, walked over to where they were.

"Seb, hi" she said, with a smile to her face; and he along with Blaine turned to look as she walked over to them.

"Mikki, hey" replied Sebastian, with his own smile to her; and as she neared over to him, and casually took his hand as he placed a kiss to his cheek; and saw also the look of utter bewilderment that was on Blaine's face.

"Hi, you must be Sebastian's best friend" she said, looking to him with a smile. "I'm Mikki" she continued, holding out her had to him, the one that didn't have a hold of Sebastian's. "It's really nice to meet you"

"Yeah, umm yes, Blaine" he replied, looking to her with a nod, and quickly shaking her out reached hand. "Nice to meet you as well"

"Dude?" asked Sebastian, looking to his best friend; and seeing that he'd gone rather pale. "You okay?" he asked, with a laugh. "Look like you might throw up or something"

"No, I'm good" replied Blaine, quickly looking to his best friend and then to Mikki.

"Okay, good" said Mikki, with a nod, and giving Blaine a quick smile; then turned to Sebastian. "Is it okay if we head inside?" she asked. "I know Blaine's girlfriend isn't here yet" she continued. "But I am really in desperate need to use the bathroom"

"Sure yeah of course" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "We can grab a table and wait inside for Blaine's girlfriend, Maddi to show up"

"Great, thank you" said Mikki, with a quick smile as Sebastian walked to the front door and opening, and let Blaine walk in first and then followed by Mikki and himself.

"The bathroom is just through there, and Blaine and I" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki. "Will go and grab a table"

"Okay, yeah I will just be a few minutes" replied Mikki, with a smile, and letting go of Sebastian's hand, headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"You sure you okay?" asked Sebastian, looking to his best friend, as they spotted a table that had they were able to sit and headed over to it. "You still look kind of pale"

"Umm, yeah it's just Mikki" said Blaine, as he sat down at the table on one side; and Sebastian sat on the other side, so that Mikki was able to sit next to him. "She looks a lot like Maddi"

"Really?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; and Blaine gave a nod. "Well we did both have similar taste on girls back in high school" he continued, shaking his head with a smile. "So it's not suprising even now, that we'd still go for girls like that"

"It's not that look similar" replied Blaine, shaking his head also. "It's that they could almost be exactly the same person"

"Same person" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Well I think that's going a step too far"

"Yeah, maybe" replied Blaine, with a sigh and nod. "But you will see what I mean when Maddi gets here" he continued, as his cell phone started to ring; and he looked to Sebastian, with a smile. "I should get that"

"Yeah, no dramas" said Sebastian, with a nod and Blaine grabbed his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans.

"Hmm it's Maddi" he said, looking to his best friend, who in turn gave a nod; as he answered it. "Maddi, hey"

"Hi Blaine" said Maddi, on the other end of the phone. "I really hate to do this" she continued. "But something has urgently come up at work, and I won't be able to make lunch with you and your friend and his girlfriend"

"Oh, umm that's fine" replied Blaine, with a small nod. "I guess if it's work, huh" he said, with a laugh. "You can't say no, right"

"Not really no" said Maddi. "But I do really want to meet your friend and that" she continued. "So maybe another time"

"Sure, yeah another time" replied Blaine. "We'll organise something else, don't worry about today" he continued. "I totally understand, you have to go to work"

"Thanks Blaine" said Maddi. "I am sorry" she continued. "And if I finish up early enough here, I will call you and maybe you can come over to my place for takeout or something like that tonight"

"That be good" replied Blaine. "I'll talk with you later Maddi"

"Yes, bye Blaine" she replied on the other end. "I'll call you later"

"Bye" said Blaine, and he heard the line click, the call disconnecting and he looked to Sebastian. "Maddi, has to work" he continued, looking to his best friend. "She can't make lunch today"

"Oh that's too bad" replied Sebastian, as Mikki headed over to where they were and took a seat next to Sebastian at the table.

"What's too bad?" she asked, looking to Sebastian, and then Blaine. "You're girlfriend, not arrive yet?"

"Umm no" replied Blaine, looking to Mikki and shaking his head. "She just called and said she's gotten a last minute call into work"

"Oh that is too bad" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I was looking forward to meeting her, along with you of course" she continued, giving a smile to Blaine. "But I am sure, there will be another time we can meet"

"Exactly" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looking to Mikki. "It's not like we won't ever do this again, I'm sure"

"Right, yes" said Mikki, looking to the guy she was currently hoping to get to know a lot better. "There will be many more catch ups I am sure" she continued. "Shall we order?" she asked, as she picked up a menu from the table and looked over it. "What's good here, do either of you know?"; and the three of them then ordered lunch, whilst all through that of it and the time they were there, Mikki could see the curious looks of wonder that Blaine was giving her; and only hoping that her identical counterpart knew what the hell she was doing.

* * *

 _End Note : So now obviously this isn't the nicest things for the girls to be doing and tricking Seb or Blaine like this - but it's a fun story for me to write, and also it gives too me a chance to write Blaine with someone who is kind of Mikki, but not Mikki; since I now love writing Mikki more with Seb for some weird reason._

 _Next chapter, I can't promise when it will be up - but this time it will be Sebastian's turn to be shocked when he gets to meet Maddi, and sees just how much she of course looks like Mikki!_

 _Thanks for reading and I will catch you soon, on the flip side of something else!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
